Back to Life Somehow
by TribalForEagle
Summary: When Reno is supposedly killed in a helicopter crash, what happens to the Turks and Rufus when they head over to Wutai for a special day? Rated T for Reno's swearing attitude. I'm not the best at summaries. . Two- Three- Shot.


AN- Hey there everyone! This is my first FF7 fanfic and I think it'll be either a two-shot or a three-shot. I don't know yet.

Anyway, I spent a LOT of time planning this but I don't mind flames. I just watched ACC the other day and BOOM! Mix with music and you've got a farfetched idea.

However, onto the story...

Rating – T

Genres – Tragedy & General

Summary – When Reno is supposedly killed in a helicopter crash, what happens to the Turks and Rufus when they head over to Wutai for a special day?

Disclaimer – If I owned Final Fantasy I would be rich by now, and Reno would be mine. MINE I SAY! Muahaha!

*

Reno smirked at the helicopter window, wondering just when this mission would end when there was a sudden gun cracking noise from behind. Reno's eyes widened dramatically as he heard more and more before the intercom crackled into action.

"Reno! What's going on?!" Tseng said through the intercom and Reno rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you think? I'm under fucking fire yo!" There was a sigh from the intercom before an explosion shook the whole helicopter as it ripped off the tail.

Reno gasped as he looked at the controls. There was no way to survive this and he knew it.

"Reno?! What happened?!" Rude's worried voice broke out of the headset. Reno smiled once before it faltered.

"Looks like I'm clocking out early today, yo," Reno sighed, pulling the goggles away from his face.

"Reno, no!" Rude's voice shouted through the intercom.

"Reno!" Elena's, Tseng's and Rufus's voices shouted in union, and that was last thing Reno heard before his vision blacked out and the helicopter crashed.

**

"Oner!"

Reno groaned as he pulled the cover over his head.

"Huh? Gimme five more minutes, yo..." He yawned and the man above him sighed.

"Oner, get up now! It's Skrut day!"

And, just like that, Reno was up and starting to get ready.

"Sure, Pastkuv, I'm getting ready, yo..."

The man - Pastkuv - smiled before frowning.

"What was your dream about? You were screaming..."

Reno sighed, pulling on his black boots. "Nightmare, about the day of the helicopter crash, and my friends' last comments to me..." Reno chuckled, dryly. "My supposed last words sent them haywire. 'Looks like I'm clocking out early today, yo'. I can't believe I've let them believe I'm dead for a whole year, yo..."

Pastkuv sighed. "If you're lucky, they might come today. Skrut was named Skrut for a reason, ya'know?"

Reno shook his head. "Enlighten me, yo."

Pastkuv smiled again. "Skrut is Turks spelt backwards."

Reno gave him a fish impression. "Why the fuck, yo?!"

Pastkuv shrugged. "The Turks always come with Shinra's president once every year. I haven't been in contact with them for a year, but this time round, I believe Rufus and his close-knit Turks are coming with him. They've been very close-knit since about a year ago, when you, erm..."

Reno snorted. "Supposedly died, yeah, yeah, I know, yo. Then you found me, gave me a false name - which is Reno spelt backwards, a kinda obvious thing, yo - and you just couldn't be arsed to tell them I'm alive, yo. You know you're screwed, if they come, right?"

Pastkuv gaped at the redhead, thinking through the idea. "If they found out you're under my wing, and have been alive and safe under my wing for almost a year now, they'll fucking kill me!"

Reno smirked. "Now, now, Noel, calm down your language, I think Beryl is outside the door, yo."

Sure enough, as soon as he said it, a brunette girl barrelled into the room, and then pointed at Noel, stuttering. Noel just looked stunned, shocked and slightly scared.

"You... you...! YOU FUCKING SWORE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She screamed before kneeing her father where is hurts and bolting out of the room, leaving a groaning Noel on the floor, and a laughing Reno, who had collapsed on the bed.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Noel started to complain.

"That fucking hurt, you can tell she's Liliana's daughter! She knees _hard!_" He moaned and then, a blonde woman stepped into the room, Beryl in tow, and the little girl had a smug smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?" The blonde woman thundered. "What was that?!"

Noel flinched and got up slowly. "Liliana! I said 'that flipping girl, you can tell she a good chicken, I'm glad Liliana and I had her'?" He suggested timidly, withering under the glare his wife sent him. Liliana looked amused before dragging the little girl out of the room and taking her down to the kitchen. Noel looked relieved.

"Oh thank god..." Noel quickly glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Crap! We're going to be late for the ceremony!" He got up swiftly, and dragging the lithe red-head behind him, they left the small house and got onto the street outside.

Noel Pastkuv lived in a small house in Wutai, at the edge of Wutai Village. He had grown up there but when he was thirty years old he went to Midgar and met his wife, Liliana Pastkuv, and together, they had Beryl. Now, how the heck Noel actually _fell_ in Love with the blonde is a mystery; she seemed like the sort of woman to shove someone into a relationship. When she was angry, that is.

The two men walked for around five minutes before appearing outside a small building with 'Pastkuv Wares' printed onto the bricks.

Pastkuv Wares sold musical instruments, travelling and camping equipment and weaponry/defence items. Noel and Liliana specialised in the travelling/camping area, Noel and Reno in the weaponry/defence department and the Fire Demons in the musical area.

A bright banner with 'Skrut Day; CONCERT' went across the printing on the bricks. And under those big letters were the small red words 'Starts at 8PM Tonight! Starring the Fire Demons; Oner Damon; Skyler Aero; Ellie Ahi; and Jackson Kasseri!'

Reno smiled at the bright lettering.

"I remember the time I met the others and we put our great voices to use," He sighed, a small smile on his face. Noel smiled at the red-head.

"Yes, and I remember just how much I've spent to keep your identities hidden. Seeing how you're all missing persons or supposedly dead," Noel chuckled and Reno grinned outright.

"Yeah. I'm switching red to black. Skyler and Jackie are switching their blue hair for green hair and Ellie is going silver. People with be thinking she's a Jenova project!"

Noel chuckled. "That may be. I think it was deliberate since how she's going for green feline like eyes too."

Reno grinned. "Well, I have one thing to say. If Shin-Ra, Turks, AVALANCHE and all that turn up, she's in deep, deep doo dong. And I am not bailing her out, either," At this, Noel chuckled again. "I'm being serious, yo!"

Noel smiled and pointed at the door. "In. The others will be here soon. And then you've got the whole day practicing while I'm hosting some of the more important audience all day in the store. You'll be in the back. Don't play too loud," He added on quickly, seeing the devious smile on Reno's face. "I don't want them to have headaches before the concert actually starts."

"Yes, of course, Noel," Reno had a devilish glint in his blue eyes as he entered the warehouse, Noel Pastkuv behind him.

They arrived in a massive hall with few windows and a massive stage near the front. There was some stairs to the side leading up to the royal boxes and two doors, one for the band, the other for important others. Not that the Fire Demons weren't important.

Reno went straight over to the nearest door, which led into the dressing room and practice room. The band's room, in short. He opened it and went through, smiling at the familiar black and silver walls with red painted letters along the back wall. The guitars, drums and microphones were on the floor from yesterday's practicing. There were four closets on the right wall, each with a name on. Reno walked over to the one with red and blue letterings on spelling out 'Oner Damon'.

He opened it and quickly pulled out a black wig, a white skin-tight shirt, black skinny jeans and black worn sneakers. Finally he pulled out his special black sunglasses to hide his eyes. He changed into the outfit and put the spare in the closet. He left the room and went over to Noel, who was standing against the hall's door's wall, with an eyebrow raised. Reno grinned cockily.

"I'm ready, yo!"

**

Rufus Shinra sighed, placing down the file and he looked up at his remaining three Turks, who were looking apprehensive. They knew what the day was. The day they had to go over to Wutai to visit an old friend and supplier. Noel Pastkuv was that old friend, and each year he threw a Skrut Day, with a different event each year. Last year, even if the man had been ill, they had thrown a race day – running with eggs and spoons, sack jumping races, and even bike racing. Cloud Strife had won that, even if he was forced to do it by that Tifa woman. This year they were having a concert. But that was not the depressing bit.

No, the depressing bit was that this was the first Skrut day without Reno. And the fact in was an event that Reno would have loved if he was alive made it worse.

And they had to go.

It was no secret that Rufus, Tseng and his Turks and AVALANCHE always went. Pastkuv didn't side with anyone. He just supplied. He just happened to be one of Rufus' best friends. And Pastkuv made it so even if everyone was enemies, it was a day of fun and there was to be no war on that day.

Pastkuv was odd like that.

"Right. You all know we have to go. And this year, Pastkuv specifically asked us to come, apparently it's something we would enjoy, though I think he's thinking of Reno," Rude closed his eyes tightly when Rufus said his ex-partner's name. It was still a sore subject. If he had listened to his partner's demands of not going, he would be alive. "He also mentioned a surprise, though he didn't elaborate. For now, just grab whatever you want and go to the building's helipad. I will meet you there in twenty minutes." And so, flicking his hand towards them, he dismissed the Turks standing there and they filed out, all of their faces gloomy. They all went to Tseng's office where Tseng just looked at Rude and Elena before sighing.

"Reno would have loved this. It's just so... ironic..." Tseng sighed again and looked at them. "Dismissed."

Elena and Rude left, looking lost and depressed. They went to their desks and grabbed the small bags they had grabbed before they left for work that morning. Then they grabbed whatever they thought they would need. Guns, knives and EMRs were among the items as well as materia, spare clothes change and their own phones to contact each other with. And for Rude there was one last item.

Reno's old goggles.

Rude tried not to tear up at the sight of them. When they found the ruined helicopter, there was no body, just lots of blood, ash and the goggles. Tseng had insisted Rude kept them as he knew the red-headed Turk the best.

A lone tear went down his cheek.

Elena sniffled and Rude looked at her.

"Rude, I just won't be able to..." she muttered and Rude looked at her more. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot. It was obvious she hadn't slept for days.

"Elena. Let's go. The helicopter is waiting," Rude said in a firm tone, but it wavered at the word 'helicopter'. None of the Turks or the president was keen on helicopters after what had happened with Reno. They _despised_ the things.

Rude shook his head and headed out of the office, Elena close behind him. They headed up to the roof where they knew the helicopter would be. Elena had her head ducked down while Rude just stared straight ahead.

Soon, they reached the helicopter and both the president and Tseng were outside, waiting for them.

The president looked a little lost. And they all knew why. Reno had been like a brother to him. Rude was the best friend. Elena was the little sister. And Tseng... Tseng was just Tseng. The friendly boss.

"Are you ready to leave?" the president asked in a low voice and the three Turks nodded before boarding the helicopter in obvious displeasure.

**

Okay, so that was the first chapter! Was it okay? Hit or miss? Please review and tel me!

~Tribal


End file.
